


Trick or Treat

by Akely



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/F, Lemon, PWP, Smut, Yuri, genderbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 01:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akely/pseuds/Akely
Summary: Kagura's quest to candies was quite innocent before she crossed path with Tsukuyo.





	Trick or Treat

Kagura stared at the mirror, checking up one last time before she could be out racking up candies. Soyo-chan had been very kind in buying her a whole outfit while Gintoki complained about everything being expensive and not hiding enough her body. It was as if the concept of “skirts” escaped him, Kagura pulled down her dress which reached her knees and wondered how could her foster dad find it vulgar.

“Are you finished Kagura? Gin-chan can’t hold it much longer, you know?”

“Disgusting old man,” she muttered with great irritation before walking out of the bathroom. Gintoki was already sighing disapprovingly at her costume: a sleeveless dark purple dress with puffy skirt, a big witch hat and black heels. Of course, she had a large pumpkin bag to welcome all the candies she would get— how could she not, her cuteness was over nine thousand!

“Wear this at least,” Gintoki grabbed dark cloth from the couch he was just resting and attached it to Kagura. It was a long cloak and while it did suit the witchy look she was going for it hid a great part of her body. “What if you meet a pervert, huh? Don’t just accept anyone’s candies! If a guy asks you if he can show you his lollipop you have to beat the shit of him and—”

“— kick his balls,” Kagura rolled her eyes, “I’m sixteen already Gin-chan.”

Gintoki messed her hair, for once she did not wear her Chinese buns and grinned. “You’re still a brat for me, even when you’ll be a grandma you hear, young lady? Now go rip candies from them, and leave me some strawberry flavoured ones.”

“I’ll eat them all before I come back,” Kagura cackled and slid the door open before waving at the silver perm. "...But since this great Gura-sama has a big heart, I will save some for you."

It didn't appear like an October night in Edo. The streets were bright with jack-o-lanterns, fake torches and spider webs. Children were running around as if it was noon, comparing their costumes and asking who looked the scariest— it put Kagura in a great mood. Originally Soyo had wanted to celebrate Halloween too but the castle and the shogun did not allow it, but even so, the redhead wanted to have fun. Full of smiles and replenished with excitement Kagura walked to her first target: Ikumatsu's restaurant. It was not far and the beautiful cook had always been kind to her.

"Trick or Treat?" Kagura startled Ikumatsu, though the older woman immediately softened upon seeing her with such a childish grin.

"Kagura-chan," Ikumatsu greeted her and rummaged one of the drawers near the cash register to hand three boxes s _ukonbu_ to Kagura. "You look nice!"

"Thank you." She looked around, "Zura isn't with you today?"

"He decided to go prank 'dogs' or something like that, if both of you meet tell him to go back quickly. Parents come to eat while children go have fun, it's a busy night," Kagura nodded, "he's clad like a pirate by the way."

"As expected from Zura, uh-uh!"

Kagura waved to Ikumatsu and continued her great quest toward candies and all kind of delicious snacks, she had planned this night a week before, carefully as to go visit as many people as possible. Her next destination was the grandma from the store near the park, the Yagyuu house, Snack Smile to Yoshiwara and finally ending with the Shinsengumi. (Apart from the sadist, Kagura was sure she could get something out of Kondo, Yamazaki or even Hijikata).

When Kagura neared the park, the grandma was already waiting for her with two bags of candies. "Kagura-chan!"

"Trick or Treat, Granny?" Kagura beamed, her mouth salivating at the sight of the candies.

"Treat of course," the granny's wrinkles smiled with her as she gave Kagura the bags. "Those are handmade, so leave some for Gin-san too, alright? I made strawberry parfait flavoured one for him."

"You're too kind for this useless perm but I will." When a third bag made its way to Kagura's hand she stopped the granny, "this is for...?"

"This is for the officer who's always with you," the granny sighed, "I didn't see him at all so if you meet him please give it to him."

Kagura pouted, "he doesn't deserve any but I'm feeling generous today. Thanks, Granny!"

This was becoming more and more like a game, Kagura thought, other characters were overloading her with sidequests when she hadn't finished half of the main. Then again it showed that she was the heroine so she didn't complain.

The night went quickly with her speed, Kyuubei couldn't be found as she was celebrating with Otae (a pyjama-horror party, they said) though she managed to get the blonde stalker empty their stock of candies which, given the funds of the Yagyuu family, was an unreasonably big amount.

When Kagura reached Snack Smile the cabaret girls welcomed her and embarrassingly, a drunk man tried to nominate her for the night. Maybe Gin-chan was right, Kagura ignored him and the girls gave her some extra-candies for the accident. It was then that Kagura wondered is showing up in such state at the Shinsengumi was a good idea.

After all, her boyfriend was there— Okita Sougo. They started dating a year ago in secret though Gintoki and Hijikata probably had an inkling or two. Okita was not really discreet and he loved to put her in stupid situations by leaving marks on her skin, or stealing kisses when people weren't watching

Yoshiwara was more animated than usual. Halloween was an opportunity for courtesans to make large sums of money by wearing sexy costumes. Kagura saw cat, bunny girls and even sensual ghosts. They were scarcely dressed compared to herself, and she definitely thanked Gintoki for the cloak, in her mind, as she strolled toward the large red building.

"Are you here Tsukky?"

"Hm, Kagura?" The courtesan scanned her from head to toes and smiled. "Are you doing to meet him tonight?"

Kagura blushed, "it's not what you think!"

If few male acquaintances knew about Okita and her, females friends knew it all. Soyo, Sacchan, Tsukky and Otae were the ones to help her with him, even before they started dating. They were all women with more experience than Kagura and she needed their advice from time to times.

"It's been a year already," Tsukkuyo blew smokes into the air lazily, in her natural elegance. "He's a man and you've become a woman, you don't need to be embarrassed about that."

"No," Kagura managed to muster, "we did nothing yet. Well, not _nothing_ but we didn't go far."

Tsukkuyo laughed and patted the girl, "I bet that he won't resist tonight, then. Take this," she extended candies. Not just any type of candies, though.

"What is this?"

It reminded Kagura of those necklaces made of pastel sweets kids loved to wear— and eat, but what Tsukkuyo gave her looked bigger and more complicated. After much frowns and fiddling with the item, Kagura froze.

"That's the only kind of sweets we sell," Tsukkuyo cut her and smirked.

It was underwears. A pair of bra and panty made of sweets, something like those girls covered in chocolate during valentines, something screaming _eat me_. Her cheeks were burning.

"You're going to see him next right? Change here and go have some fun. This silver perm expects you to stay virgin until your late thirties, don't listen to him," Tsukkuyo smiled. "It's okay."

Kagura was pushed to another room, her mind still under the shock to fight the courtesan. In the end, she stood like an idiot with edible underwears in hands and not knowing what to do.

She did not hate Okita touching her, she was fine with it and on occasions, they had both yearned for it but it had never gone far. Some kisses here and there marks when they were feeling jealous— things like that. She had needs, of course, and she felt ready but too shy to propose it and well, not totally confident of her own body either. Beautiful girls flocked around Okita, even if he did not have any interest in them it never felt good having so many rivals.

Kagura clenched her hands and quickly slipped out of her clothes, it could be a good time to seduce him and make him hers, in a way.

"Good luck," Tsukkuyo last said to her before handing her a bag containing her former underwear as well as other products. "They will come handy in times," she had said.

And so, Kagura was out of Yoshiwara and arrived in front of the Shinsengumi compound. Some officers were guarding the front door but they were now used to Kagura visiting their captain, despite the rule about women being forbidden to enter.

Hijikata was quick to be found, he was drinking *sake* on the edge of the main building.

"Toshi!"

"Who are you calling Toshi?" Hijikata groaned once, then twice upon seeing her outfit. "I won't give any to you, try Yamazaki if you want sweets."

Kagura showed her pumpkin-bag, "I have a lot already, stingy tax-robber," she grimaced. "Where's Sadist?"

Hijikata seemed startled, "Sougo is sleeping, don't go bother him. You should go home; it is late now."

"You look like you're hiding something, besides I just wanted to share some with him," Kagura decided to ignore the man's advice and walked toward Okita's room.

"Hey, don't go—"

"Toshi," Kagura sighed, "you should go drink with Gin-chan or something. I can take care of Sadist uh-uh. If you think I didn't see you two then you're wrong."

The hallway was dark and silent, unfrequented and if she was in a horror movie a zombie or two would jump out from the door to attack her. Fortunately, she wasn't and safely reached Okita's room at the end.

"Oi Sadist!" She entered his bedroom but she couldn't see anything or anyone for that matter. "Maybe he went to shower," she sat down and threw a candy in her mouth, "what a weirdo. Does he like the darkness that much? Is he emo?"

Kagura complained to herself, Okita was taking a long time and it was nearing midnight. She felt drowsy until her eyes closed and she couldn't hear anything anymore.

"Stupid Sadist."

* * *

Kagura woke up with someone poking her cheeks, at first it was done gently but then the hand had stretched it until pain ran across her body.

"Hey, stop it!" She raised her arm to hit whatever was in front of her but instead, she was caught by the wrist and almost thrown against the wall. "Sadist this is not fun!"

Her left arm, free, had expected to push the hard chest of Okita but instead, it was soft.

Soft?

 _Is this bastard cheating on me?_ Kagura's anger flared up as she thrashed around to get that other woman off her when a familiar smug voice echoed.

"You can even recognize your own boyfriend, China? I know you were dumb but not this much."

A click and the light was switched on, and before her, a woman with flax hair in a side tail and clad in a vampire costume.

"Trick or treat, China?"

It was Sadist.

But it couldn't be Sadist, for the Sadist was not a woman as far as she remembered. Did he have a secret twin sister, a cousin perhaps?

"I'm going to melt you know," the woman laughed and caged Kagura in her arms.

"Sadist? Is that you?" Kagura blinked, then frowned. "I know it's Halloween but this is too much, are you Zura? Dressing up like a girl—," she grabbed those breasts and expected to be able to remove them but it wasn't the case.

"Aren't we getting touchy?" Okita smirked. "If you wanna know, those are real."

"Who are you?" Kagura stared blankly at Okita.

"I'm your Sadist," she deadpanned. "I just got my hand on something interesting earlier that day."

In her hand was a small bottle filled with a light purple liquid, "this is what Kondo-san ordered from SpaceBay. He happened to have heard Boss Lady was doing a pyjama party with the Yagyuu girl and he wanted to join in."

"So, he became a girl for that?"

Okita nodded.

"Then why do _you_ look like this?"

"I thought it would be a good idea to have our own pyjama party, China," Okita suddenly leaned toward her face, "girls can be much closer, right? So, trick or treat?"

The way Okita talked in her ear was husky and though he was a girl at the moment because it was Okita it made her feel giddy nonetheless. This wasn't planned, but then again what she wore beneath her dress wasn't planned either.

 "This isn't funny Sadist," Kagura tried to escape her arms.

"It's a rule," Okita said with a smirk. "I asked you trick or treat first, so give me my treat."

"Hey those are mine," Kagura complained, "you can buy many but Gin-chan is stingy, let me keep them."

"I wasn't talking about candies, China." Okita started to kiss her passionately, starting from her jaw and slowly descending until she reached Kagura's clavicle. "It's not fair you know? I haven't seen you from the week because of this stupid day so let's have some fun."

"O-oi," Kagura tried to not moan. "You're a girl and—"

"It doesn't bother you, right?" Okita stopped in her track and caressed her cheeks, "I thought you would feel more comfortable like this."

Kagura shook her head, "you're still Sadist. I know you are but—"

Okita's lips silenced her. It was a needy kiss. She had changed of angles many times, her tongue chased hers unrestingly as if there was never enough to satisfy her. "Let's compare," Okita had said while panting, "what is better, me as a woman or me as a man?"

"Idiot!" Kagura's face had long become stained with bright red, "I'm okay. As long as it's you, I'm okay," she confessed softly. "You're the weird one, instead of telling me you had to do _this_ and I had got myself ready too!"

"China," Okita couldn't hide his smile anymore and embraced her tightly, "you're the idiot, I had been waiting for so long."

Then, Kagura felt something like a knee against her wetness.

"You know, in one year a man has plenty of fantasies building up so since you are ready, let's try all of them together."

Okita switched off the light again and pushed Kagura down onto the floor and reached for the futon. Once they were both comfortable, or at least something near comfortable Okita pulled down the redhead's dress.

"China..."

Her red eyes shone brighter with obvious lust and she licked her mouth, "so that's what you meant by _preparing yourself_?"

"D-Don't laugh! That was Tsukky's idea, and I thought you would like it." Kagura avoided her eyes.

"Look at me China," Okita caressed the side of her breasts, slowly, "I never said I didn't like it."

Her left hand moved down to Kagura's slit and rubbed it from up to down, earning Okita some pleasant moans. She then proceeded to lean down to the bra and taste the candy, without touching Kagura.

"O-oi," Kagura stuttered, "what are you doing?"

"Are you impatient?" She smiled and without more words began to suck Kagura's right nipple as her other hand quickened its pace. The otherwise silent bedroom as now filled with Kagura's moans and occasional cries, satisfying Okita greatly. She liked having her rival at her mercy, begging for _more_.

"Okita," Kagura called her name. It was an instant switch on.

"Good girl," she muttered before stopping her torture and instead she rained kiss upon Kagura's breast and moving slowly, but surely to the stomach and finally her slit. Of course, at the sight of Okita's face just an inch away from her very much intimate area Kagura panicked.

"What are you doing?!"

"Nothing that would hurt you," Okita assured. She brought Kagura's hand to her head, enjoying her slender fingers caressing through his hair and once Kagura was soothed Okita sent one last glance to Kagura; wanting her permission before continuing. As soon as she nodded Okita proceeded to lick her folds with much enthusiasm.

Admittingly, with the edible underwear, it was a strange taste Okita did not dislike and as she found out the quickest way to make Kagura scream; sucking on her clit while her finger provided languid, teasing strokes. Okita's hand fixed on her thighs, gaining more support as Kagura was writhing in sheer bliss. She bit her hand in an attempt to suppress her moans as she neared her climax. Okita made sure that she didn't stop until Kagura was done too, panting.

She licked her finger and kissed Kagura on her cheeks, "we're not even half done yet China, don't pass out before we're finished."

Kagura sighed, though her lower half seemed to think otherwise— it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Gintoki glanced suspiciously at the boy at his door and his sticky hand wrapped on his foster daughter's waist. He knew since a long, long time ago that the captain would one day or another end up stealing Kagura. It was confirmed a year ago, when they started to date "secretly" and it became worse when she spent the whole night with him on Halloween.

"Don't you have anything to say, Souichiro-kun?" Gintoki quickly pushed Kagura toward him. It was bound to happen, really, but couldn't he keep her away from boys some more? Sixteen was still young.

"Nothing, Boss." Okita had this annoying smile of his that just said, _I have done unreasonable things to your daughter, the whole night and I don't regret it all_. Yes, his smile could tell quite long sentences. "We were just doing a pyjama party."

"A pyjama party, I see." Gintoki felt the vein on his forehead popping, "and I suppose you _forced_ my daughter to learn the ABC of pyjama party on bed."

"You're wrong on two points Danna," Sougo caught Kagura's hand and brought it near his mouth. "One, she consented to it and two, it wasn't on a bed but on my futon."

He kissed her lady's finger before running away, cackling as Gintoki grabbed firmly _Lake Toya_ and chased him.

Kagura was left shocked still at first, staring at her finger before realising all the implication.

She hoped he was ready to fight of all her family, blood-related or not, in order to propose to her.  
  


**END**


End file.
